Eternity
by Winterwing3000
Summary: I'll give you eternity, Aoshisama. she whispered. After a whole year from the Shishio incident, some feelings come to haunt the two Oniwa Okashiras... AM


**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Eternity,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The quietness of the room was undisturbed. The light glimmering from the lit candles and the faintest scent of incense sharpened his sense.

He could hear the dribbling of the autumn shower, which was keeping itself at a steady rhythm as each raindrop pit and pattered on the tiled roof. The mild gust shook the metamorphic leaves of the tree, branches swaying and rustling against the other forces. A silent creak and groan echoed at the frail trees bent and stood straight up once more.

The scent of the incense cloaked the room. The wisps of white circled around the burning flames, blending the smell of ground cedar and molded vanilla. The strong aroma of wet tree bark and earth danced with the two, creating a newer smell… a smell of damp haven.

Splish and splashes were heard from the crack of the window that was left ajar. They were fast, nimble and had a sound of hesitation and carefulness. Soon, the footsteps grew louder as the heels of the shoe clanked noisily against the wet stone steps, vibrating a wave of wood against rock. The sliding of the shoji door and shuffled of clothing barely affected the silence of the rooms. There was a small shacking sound… and a tinkering of china. Little by little, silent tiptoeing crept closer to the room.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes. The chipped iciness of the blueness of his eyes never wavered. After a year of seeking redemption in this sacred temple, his thoughts were still unclear and always wandered. It led him nowhere, leaving him at a stump. It was always her who plagued his mind, filled his mind of inappropriate thoughts, which he found unjust.

She was too pure, too fragile, too innocent, and too young. He didn't deserve the attention that she has given him; he didn't deserve the happiness that she has given him.

He was too tainted, too scarred, too evil and too old. She would not want him. There were too many unaccounted lives took by his sword, to much blood spilled on his hands.

And she was his Okashira and that would be undeniably wrong. Yes, Misao had seriously taken the place of the leader of the Oniwabanshuu and had elected that Okina and he would be her advisors until she understood all functions and authority of the office.

There was a light knock coming from the door that was cutting off the room and the hall.

The soft voice asked, "Aoshi-sama?"

"Hn." he grunted, telling her that he was here.

The door slid opened and closed with a deaf snap. He saw her petite feet through his dark bangs, in shoes and the hem of her cloak. She was balancing the tray with the slightest clumsiness as she removed her shoe, one knee bent as the opposite hand held the wooden tray above her head. Finally removing her shoes, she walked without a word towards him, bangs hung above her nose.

Was she afraid? Rarely she hung her head, always so exuberant with unusual energy, eager to tell him about her morning so fair… Such quietness… did not suit her…

As she sat on her knees, the whispering of clothes brushing against the ground. She poured the hot water in to the china bowl just filled with a few pinches of pine green powder and preceded with the tea ceremony, picking up the tiny wooden whisk and blended the fragrant drink. She watched with quietness as tiny white bubbly foam trailed in circles after the binds of the whisk in the dark green liquid.

The silence extended and stretched to an unbearable length, but Aoshi kept his muteness, examining and soaking in every detail of the young girl, knowing that it will be a permanent memory in his mind.

The dark hair, illuminated by the faint given light, looked black and glossy, with very little hints of blue. The childhood braid was still there, long and flowing, half coiled on the floor next to her. The trimmed bangs nicely framed her heart-shaped face, given the effect of innocence and maturity.

Her long slender neck was bent forward as she diligently prepared the tea for him. Aoshi's eyes trailed lower, making visible notes of her body structure even through the cloak. Her chest was small as was her waist, but they were slim and curved. Her hands were small, smooth and strong, large enough to encase her fingers around the hilts of her favored weapon. Her legs were lean and firm, allowing her to always run at a steady pace without faltering.

For just one year, it had done much good for the girl… no woman in front of him. She was wiser, calmer, and more patient; she also grew… bloomed in front of his eyes.

What is it that kept her from leaving him, as like all the others in the world had? What is it that kept him from drawing himself nearer to her? Was he afraid? Possibly. But he was also soiled, not allowed to stain her cleanness. It was wrong enough of him to possess feelings that were forbidden to his heart, but now he craved for her touch.

To put it simply, he loved and lusted after her.

Just then, he noticed the slightest shift of her position and broke his gaze away from her form and to her pale face.

"Daijoubu, Misao?"

* * *

"MISAO-CHAN!" Okon's call rang through the household.

"Coming!" the young kunoichi said, hastily pulling on her socks and slipping them into her shoes.

Quickly rushing down to the kitchen, Misao skipped three steps down the stairs. Hurrying to the kitchen, her trademark braid whipped behind her from side to side, the golden clasp glinting dully in the dark sky.

She was happy and somewhat sad because she finally gathered enough courage and wit to tell him, her Aoshi-sama. And no matter what the results would be she would accept it. Loving someone is to give them their happiness, regardless of the circumstances… right?

The water kettle was steaming hotly as Omasu poured it into a small pot and placed it on the tray along with the two cups, a china bowl, the whisk, some green tea powder, and a small ladle. Picking it up, the woman handed the tray to Misao, who carefully held on to it and was about to step out to the back door, until Okon shouted, "It's raining outside!"

The young shinobi ran back in, threw on her newly acquired cloak that the Himura had sent to her as an apology for the first one that he had ruined in their meeting at the forest and grabbed an umbrella, and sped out to the sloppy and muddy ground.

Her foot splattered against the wet dirt as she picked up her pace, hoping that the tea water wouldn't be chilled by the bone-seeping winds. Why was Aoshi-sama even at the temple in such weather conditions? She thought to herself as thunder and lightning clashed piercingly from overhead.

Running up the fifty steps of the temple, she quickly went opened the door, and closed it quietly, hoping not to disturb the priests and priestesses there. Snapping shut the bamboo umbrella, she leaned it against the wall near the doorway and pushed back the part of the cloak sheltering her head from the winds, allowing her braid to escape from the confinement.

Sighing inwardly, Misao placed a chilled finger on the water pot and hissed as she tried to cool the scorched finger in her mouth, lapping it with saliva. Okay… so maybe the water didn't chill from the wind.

Paddling up the stairs, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Aoshi-sama?"

The rapid beating inside her rib cage was killing her… and her face was heating up. Oh why now? Why was she so nervous? Didn't she say to herself that she would tell him!

"Hn." She heard, and decided to open the door and tried her best not to show him her blush. She removed her shoes before she closed the door, placed it on the floor and walked toward her Aoshi-sama with her head hanging low.

Setting the tray down with a tink, Misao went to start the tea ceremony. She carefully poured the powdery substance into the bowl, measuring the amount with her keen eyes and stopped when it was enough. She then added the boiled water into the bowl, warily of the burning bottom of the clay pot. The steam curled and dampened her face, but Misao ignored it and took the wooden whisk to stir the mixture, fascinated as the white foam bubbled from the tea mix.

She could feel his penetrating gaze on her, studying her… it felt… awkward. Though many times, she had no care for the way people viewed her (with the exception of that… that… freaky, wolf-faced, chain-smoking cop and that freeloading chicken head) but somehow, Misao wanted to squirm under her ex-Okashira's stare. Great… now's she's starting to feel self-conscious again. Misao shifted a bit, removing the knot that was on her lower back but hoped not to break his concentration. But it seemed that he noticed as well, since he immediately asked her, "Daijoubu, Misao?"

Jumping startled, Misao nearly dropped the whisk into the bowl of their morning drink. She nodded to him as she poured the green liquid into the cups and handed one to him. "Hai, daijoubu desu."

He mumbled a quiet 'arigatou' as he accepted the cup and took a small drink.

"Ne… Aoshi-sama…" Misao started, peering over the rim of her own cup of tea.

"Hn?"

"I… ano… what I'm trying to say is… I…" She stuttered. Sighing, she shook her head and started over.

"Aoshi-sama… I've known you since my birth and I've always been happy that you were there with me. When you left nine years ago, my heart broke, but I was determined to find you. Did you know that? But I never found you until that day at the mountains after you've nearly killed Jiya. My heart shattered into even smaller pieces when you told me that you never wanted to see me again. I was willing to bring you down, naming myself as Okashira and taking control over the Oniwa, but deep down, even if my heart was hurt, there was always this constant feeling within my heart, beating faintly and slowly."

She closed her eyes as she recollected the scene of the wide gapping cliff, the bloody shed, the injured un-biological grandfather laying on the mattress, barely surviving with so many stitches and broken bones, the time when she took order of the Oniwabanshuu.

"When Himura said that he was departing to fight Shishio," she shuddered at the dead man's name. "Do you know what I told him to promise me? I made him promise to bring you back home… to the Aoiya, safe and alive, with his soul. And he did. I was so happy when I saw you coming home from the battle. That feeling within my soul grew stronger when I saw your return. But it still remained unknown; I still didn't understand it. However, I do now." Sighing once more, the girl closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

"It was love. I loved you since I was a child Aoshi-sama, but that was merely a love that a sibling gives to another. As I grew older, it changed into a childhood crush, infatuation you might call it. But now… it's different. I love you as a woman to a man. I love you so much that sometimes my heart pains me. Do you know why Aoshi-sama? Because I know that I never had a chance from the beginning. You only regard me as a child who needed constant protection, a little girl who was just crushing on a person for a short period of time. Tell me Aoshi-sama… do you return this feeling?" Misao asked, putting her cup down.

* * *

"I see." Aoshi mumbled as he too set his cup on the tray. Turmoil churned within his stomach. He had listened to her lengthy explanation with a patient ear and understanding mind. When he heard the words of 'love' come from her lips, he just wanted to crush her to him and kiss her until she was breathless…

However, morals come first…

"No, Misao, I don't." he said, staring at her straight in the eyes, searching in the sea-blue depths for any traces of hate and anger that were directed towards him.

The sea-blue eyes turned glassy, but no tear spilled. They dulled a few shades and were then hid behind the dark curtain of hair that could barely contrast his own. "I see," she whispered, voice cracked.

She lifted a hand to dust away something from her eyes and then lifted her head up, a forced saddened smile plastered on her face. "Well, Aoshi, it seems that I have to go, Jiya expects me to attend the meeting with the police officers. Have a good day, I hope to see that you arrive there in time… and… sayonara Aoshi."

He watched as the girl fled to the door and slipped on her shoes, drawing her cloak over her to protect her from the harsh winds and rain. The shoji slammed shut, putting out the candles, leaving him in total darkness. A ruthless gust banged relentlessly against the window and swung it back, clashing it against the walls. Rainwater splattered in and thunder rumbled as lightning flashed, showing dark shadows against its electric blue light.

She had called him… Aoshi… no sama or whatsoever attached… and…

It was for the best…

Innocence and sinfulness do not mingle. Evil and good do not agree. Purity and impurity do not add up. Warmth does not always conquer the cold. The sweet do not always rid the sourness. Thus… he was dark and she was light. He was the devil and she was the angel, they were never meant to be.

But… why was his heart breaking so?

Brushing these idle, but painful thoughts aside, Aoshi proceeded to leave the temple. It was pouring outside, and his trench coat could offer no shelter from the onslaught of rain. Sighing noiselessly, Aoshi put on his own shoes and headed down the hall, contemplating whether he should just do a mad dash back to the restaurant or wait until the rain stops.

No, waiting would waste time for the meeting. It was rare that the Kyoto officers would be asking them for their assistance in whatever mission they were on. And knowing the pride of the Mibu's Wolf, this was something that the police and the government couldn't hand alone.

He went to the door and was about to pull it open when Aoshi noticed that an umbrella was leaning on the wall next to it, a puddle underneath the tip from the rain. And a very familiar handkerchief was tied around the handle. Understanding the meaning, he pocketed the embroidered cloth and stepped out the door with the umbrella fanned out above his head, shielding him from the rain as the wind restlessly whipped his coat.

* * *

"So what is the honor that I receive for the infamous Shinsenigumi leader to visit us?" Misao said from her seat at the head of the table.

It was noontime and Okon had placed freshly brewed tea along with some rice cake on the table and bowed, leaving the four to their private matters.

"As you should already know now Itachi, government affairs with an uprising ninja clan." The police officer said, lighting a new cigarette.

The Okashira growled menacingly at his nickname. "Do repress yourself from any of your childish nicknames, Saitou-san. Or else, I will adjourn this meeting at once and refuse to assist the government." She spat out the _–san_ hatefully, she had to keep calm but this guy is sometime just so damn annoying!

Misao was sitting at the head of the rectangular table with Okina on her right and Aoshi on her left. Saitou Hajime was sitting right in front of her, pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaled some smoke, causing Misao to wrinkle her nose in disgust and flicked the ashtray across the table. "I suggest that you stop smoking as well, Saitou-san."

Saitou's only response to her manner was a smirk before he crushed the remains of his cigar onto the tray.

"Now let's get down to business. The government has recommended that I gather some of my own ninjas, which you have plenty, and arrest them as soon as possible. The Ryuuji Clan and the Yamiryu has denied my offer being the ahous that they are. The government would be offering a vacant space for the clan that accepts as an honor and I decided that this trash place needed some brightening, don't you agree?" The officer asked sadistically.

"I'll personally see you out this door if you don't keep your dirty words to yourself, Saitou." Misao hissed, slamming her hand on the table, disturbing the tea, as she towered over his sitting form.

"Okashira." Okina's stern tone told her to back off, which she did, reluctantly.

Misao was silently fuming and glaring daggers at the wolfish man. "I see… well… I accept the mission; however, tell government that I refuse their generous offers. Meeting adjourned." Misao replied hotly.

"Hm… then the information is all in here. Lose it and you'll be dead." Saitou said, talking out and folder and tossed it across the table, strolling out the room as he lit another one of his cigars.

Misao picked up the folder while glaring at Saitou until he was out of sight. Sighing in relief and anger, the Okashira shook her head and slumped in her seat, very un-ladylike in a kimono, which Omasu had dolled her into.

"Jiya, gather everyone into my study at three and tell them to close the Aoiya early. Aoshi, send a contact pigeon to the other stations of the Oniwa, I have a feeling that we would need more than the seven of us. If you need me, I'll be in my study." The girl told them, getting up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"So Aoshi, you've managed to hit it with Misao." Okina said, brushing his fingers along his pink bow, small lecherous grin on his face.

"No, she finally realized that her feelings at nothing but a childhood fantasy." Aoshi said, drinking his cup of untouched tea.

"I see… so you've broken Misao's little heart. And obviously… she is still hurting… have you ever considered what it was like to have a broken heart more than two times Aoshi? When I raised you, I hoped that one day you would become a fine man with a fine family. However, it seems that it was only an old man's wish. Well, if that is what you think is best, then I respect your decision… but I hope that you would think it over and tell her before it is too late Aoshi. Yes, you may hide your feelings from her, but I did raise you, so you are like an open book to me. So there is no denying that you love her… don't you Aoshi?" Okina asked, one eyebrow rose.

"Take it as you like Okina. I have business to attend to." Aoshi replied curtly, exiting the room, catching the last few words of the old man.

"Time is something that you have to battle against because there are times when you might not have any… danger lurks at every corner Aoshi…"

Aoshi frowned inwardly at the old man's words before reaching briefly into his pocket, fingers brushing gently against the silky material of the cloth. Her bright smile appears in his mind and the twinkling of her azure eyes were suddenly smeared with dark thick dripping liquid… of crimson. Aoshi gripped onto the cloth making a silent oath to the gods.

"I will protect her from it… even if it takes my life."

* * *

Sighing Misao buried her head in her hands, the candle next to her flickering at her quiet breath.

Outside, rain was waging war with the sun. The continuous pelting of water was really distracting since all she wanted to do was jump out of the study room's window and dancing in the rain, without her shoes or socks, with her hair free from the braid, and with her Aos—

No… he wasn't hers anymore, he wasn't ever hers from the start. And now… he'll never be hers. But… there's a bright side to all of this, right? All those suitors who were denied of her hand in marriage, or even better yet, to court her, could have a shot.

But… she won't love them… it'll all be only a dream, a dream where she pretended that her new husband would be her beloved Aoshi-sama…

No no no… bad Misao, get back to work. She urged her mind.

"Ah kuso… why the hell do they want to attack the government now? Isn't peace what everyone wanted after the Bakumatsu? Wait no… stop that thought… that bandaged dude doesn't… ugh… what's up with people and their obsession to take over the world?" the girl rolled her eyes upwards and picked up the files, starting to read where she left off.

A sharp knock brought her out of her reading and she replied with a quick, "Come in."

The door slid open and Okina's wrinkled face popped through the slight gap. "Okashira, the audience you required?"

"Send them in," she said, brushing her hair back and smoothing out her different kunoichi attire. This one, though not much different from her older ones, was pale blue green with black borders and two leather belts replaced her usually pink sash, signifying her place in the network. As she stood up, about fifteen representatives of the scattered Oniwabanshuu groups entered with her own six people.

"Okashira, you've sent for us?" One of the other ninjas asked, obviously from a fraternal group.

"Yes, I ask for some of your assistance in the mission that I myself would partake in tonight." Misao said seriously, head held high as she continued to examine each of her people.

"We are honored to be of service to you Makimachi-sama. Our lives are in your hands." Another said, bowing to her.

How can one have so much faith in a girl like her? Misao shook her head and addressed her guests. "Those who have a family, step down."

Three of the fifteen backed up, causing Misao to narrow her brows. So little… were many of them really unmarried and still unsettled? "Those who have a relationship with their loved one, step down."

Five of the twelve backed up, seven left… should she just avoid the suffering of the other people and keep this mission to her own? Yes… she should narrow it down to the minimum. "And those who have the ill to care for step down."

Two of the seven backed up and the remaining five stood there in front of her, while the other ten stood in the shadows. "Very well. The ten of you, your team are relieved of this mission and you are to return to your stations to take care of them. The rest of you, I give you a chance to reconsider in this. If you need to, I freely allow you to step down."

"B-but Makimachi-sama! Why? We would give our lives for you! Let us join this mission and fight along side you!" Some of them stuttered, astonished at her decisions.

Misao shook her head again and sighed. "No… I will not risk the lives of my men for the sake of this mission. You have someone to go home to and I do not want any one of them to suffer should you die. And," she held up a hand to stop a female representative, "I do not need you to prove yourself to me. I know your potentials and skills. If you respect me as Okashira, then respect my wish to keep you from danger. You are dismissed!"

"Hai!" They all bowed to her, and exited the room, now emptied to twelve of them.

Closing her eyes, Misao took a deep breath and clasped her hands behind her back, looking at everyone with grave eyes. "Okay, three of your teams will be going with Aoshi and Okon. The other two will be coming with Shiro and I. Okina, Omasu and Kuro would remain at base and send signals should we need back up. Now to business. The government officials had been targeted by the Izuki Clan for the past months and the police were powerless to actually take down the clan, however, they had picked up subtle hints and tracks of their whereabouts."

Misao took out a map and spread it out on the table, marking some territories as she continued with the detailed information. "Now, the locations are narrowed down to three places, the warehouses beside the harbor, at the foot of the mountains and somewhere nearby the edge of town. I've already contacted Hiko and asked him to scout the base of the mountain and found nothing, so that place is cleared. The only places left are the warehouses and the edge of Kyoto. Aoshi and Okon, you'll be leading your troops to the edge of town, Shiro and I will be covering the warehouses. If you don't find anything, quickly report to the other group's site. Am I clear?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Misao." Aoshi said, knocking on her door.

"Hm? Come in Aoshi." She said.

Aoshi slid opened the door and took a step inside, observing the young looking Okashira as she tidied up her outfit. Her hair was swept into two longer braids and doubled back with black pins so that her long mane would not be the weak point during battle. She was still dressed in the same uniform as before during the meeting, only dark purple to help camouflaging. She was buckling her two belts while she asked, "Nan desu ka, Aoshi?"

"Why have you decreased the numbers of our troops to such a number? Surely you do wish that we will be victorious in this, don't you?"

"Hai, demo… I do not like blood shedding, Aoshi. You know that right? If you do… then you should understand why." Misao replied turning to face him in the mirror, slipping on her arm guards.

"Hn…" Aoshi stared out the open window, noting that it had stopped raining and missed the masked sad look in her eyes. Did he truly understand her? Or was the old Misao now gone? Did he need to start all over, and learn about this woman?

"You feel that I changed… haven't you Aoshi? To be truthful… I feel like I did too… After this morning, I felt like a captured bird free from its cage. I was no longer tied down and I was experiencing a new me…" the girl closed her eyes, one hand reaching up to her breast, where her heart was beating calmly.

Aoshi remained silent, eyes trained on the darkness outside. So it was true… she did change in such a short period of time… within a day, she was an all-new person, someone that had changed inside and not out. Perhaps she would fine the happiness that she deserved… with a man who could give it to her. But why does that though hurt so much?

"Have you ever felt like that Aoshi?" she sighed, slipping on some socks.

"Hn…" Many times… he had changed many times… so many times that it was unaccountable.

"… Okashira… it is time." Shiro said from behind Aoshi.

"Well then, let's go." Misao said, picking up her four ten sets of kunai. She walked out of the room, with the other two following her to the backyard of the Aoiya.

No Misao… I haven't… but nevertheless… I will protect you at all cost… Aoshi thought as he followed quietly, clenching the handkerchief tied to his kodachi hilt.

* * *

"Spread out. I want every man traveling in groups of three. Shiro will lead half of you to the other side of the harbor while I take the rest of you with me to the front battle. When I give the green signal, we're clear and that means they are at the edge of Kyoto… however, if I give the red, battle ensues. Objections? No? Let's go." Misao told them, pocketing the two colored firecrackers.

Everyone nodded and headed into action.

Misao and her group of three cautiously slinked into the shadows that loomed nearby the gates of the storehouses. The moon was full and blue-gray from the dark clouds that had parted not too long ago. The front gates were lightly guard and Misao flicked her wrist, telling her group mates to take out the other five while she handled these three. She darted around the first one and slammed her elbow into his neck, hearing a satisfying crack!

Nimbly, she ducked the blow that was aimed at her head when the other two guards had heard the ruckus and jabbed a foot into his gut while flicking a kunai at the other's shoulder. When Misao heard other heaviness of bodies falling around her, she nodded and pointed in.

Masses of men and women were running around the place, some with visible weapons and some with hidden ones. Stepping into the shadows, Misao led them to a corner of the room, nearby the wooden crates. One of her men, trying to be a stealthy as he was, stumbled accidentally on a wood piece, which swung across the floor and nearer to the metal cases… THUNK!

"INTRUDERS! WEST WING!" Someone had shouted, and a whistle went off.

"Chikuso!" Misao cursed. "Distract them, I need to send for back up, there's too many of them!" she told her group.

"HAI!" and they melted into the shadows, pursuing combat with the uprising enemy.

"Light you damned thing!" the leader shouted, as she fumbled with the match. Finally, after licking it against the box, sparks flew and the flame ate the cord. Misao looked around quickly, spotting a window nearby and tossed it outside, praying that the signal reached Shiro.

She heard a loud bang! and saw faint red sparks from outside, missing the punch heading towards her.

* * *

"Okon, divide and advance. There is no time to waste." Aoshi said monotonously. Okon nodded, familiar with Aoshi's battle techniques throughout her life when he was her Okashira.

"Half of you, come with me." she whispered, disappearing to the other side of the forest, since Aoshi hoped to surround the enemy from all sides.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, extending his ki, searching the area before moving forward. What was nagging him so? This tugging at his heart… something was very wrong about this...

Unfortunately, someone had tripped on the offending root of a tree and lost one of his shuriken, killing one of the opposing ninjas and alarming the whole campsite. It wasn't long before the whole flock of ninja came barreling out, attacking the Oniwas.

Just as Aoshi took down ten with his Kodachi Nito-Ryu, he examined the group that was fighting against his men. Okon was fending herself with the large disks and kenpo; others were using shuriken, katanas, and tonfas. Their opponents were using similar weapons… however… their numbers were greatly lesser than his own… something was…

"Aoshi! The signal, its red!" Okon shouted across the field, pointing up the sky.

Abruptly, he turned his head and saw the fiery color of the firecracker in the night sky… his mind reeled as his only thought formed… Misao…

"AHAHAH! YOU FELL FOR IT!" One of the ninjas exclaimed in glee… before being executed by a stab in the chest, with the end of the kodachi prodding out of his back.

"It was decoy trap, regroup and head to the harbor at once!" he shouted over the vast area, running through the thicket, taking the shortest route to the sea.

Misao…

This was his battle… against time… but could he beat it?

* * *

Misao huffed as she fought back to back with Shiro. Beads of sweat slipped from her forehead and to her chin. The backup from the Aoiya had come and half of their opponents were down, however, it seemed endless. Waves of them continuously stepped forward after another.

She flipped backwards, landing squarely on Shiro's shoulders with her hands holding her up and sent two kicks at the on coming swarm of ninjas, knocking out a few of them. Once more, Misao flipped into the air and took down two other ninjas with a split kick in the air and landed on the ground, sweeping her foot to trip the others.

"I want everyone to regroup and retreat! Now!" Misao roared, noticing that her men were slowly decreasing in number.

"HA! You think you could escape here? You are really pathetic _Okashira_." A voice said mockingly. Scrunching her brows, Misao tried to pinpoint the person who was speaking to her through the sudden halt of the chaos. A whistling of air caught her attention and Misao immediately ducked to the right as the shuriken dipped in poison narrowly missed her shoulder.

Turning to her left, she saw a cloaked man standing on one of the metal beams. He must be the leader…

"Keh… you think you could keep us here? You're sadly mistaken bastard." Misao said smirking at the man, seeing his eye gleaming angrily.

"And why is that, I see no way that you could escape my grasp. Even your men seem to agree," he sneered.

"What is it that you want from the government? They had done no harm to you, treated you fairly, and gave you peace, what more do you want?" she asked, trying to pry his attention from the Oniwa.

"What more do I want? I want vengeance! The government gave us no harm huh? Well have you experienced the suffering of poverty? Have being parentless and homelessness? Of being pushed lower on the human chain? Of working for what you needed?" the man sneered at her, drawing his blade and pointed in her direction demandingly.

So that was why… such sad people in the world… "No… I haven't gone through any of that… however, what _right_ do you even _have_ you do this? To kill people? Revenge… you seek for that just because you've been suffering through all those things. Have you ever wondered if other's suffered? If those officials in the government had suffered, you selfish-bastard!" Misao spat at him, arming herself with the remaining kunai that she had on her.

"Ah… a spit-immature-fire for the _Okashira_ of the _Oniwabanshuu_… they must've truly fallen to such a weak position in the modern life. Correct? You no longer have royal positions in this world. Now you've sunken to the bottom of the human chain, like us… so why not join us? Avenge your fallen comrades in battle during the Bakumatsu with us and rid Nippon of the controlling government!" he encouraged as madness fueled in his dark eyes.

"Pah, you're pathetic. You gather men to surround you, to fight the battles for you so that you in the end would be the controlling freak. So run back to the hole that you came from and don't ever show your face if you want to survive!" Misao glared, "Kansatsu Tobikunai!"

The six throwing daggers flew towards the man, who barely escaped the unexpected attack. Three managed to hit some vitals as he charged at the girl with hate and fury, sword raised. The others had also resumed fighting; Shiro had gone off to help some comrades, leaving her to her own survival instincts.

Misao evaded the in coming blow by kicking up a katana from the ground left by a dead ninja and pressed against the brute strength with her left hand on the blunt side of the blade. She wasn't used to using such large weapons, but the weight was light enough to fit her hands. Misao silently thank Kami-sama for her clinginess during her youth.

She would always be hanging around the trees, watching as her Aoshi-sama train diligently with Hannya in sword combat. Sometimes, Misao, being the weasel that she was, would disappear into the forest without anyone's knowledge and play sword fighting with the squirrels, using long fallen branches against the furry forest animal while they bicker at her and toss acorns at her head.

CLANG! Their metals clashed once more, locking it in place. Misao stood her ground as the mysterious ringleader tried forcing her backwards, pumping his legs on the soft metal ground. Feeling that the wall was nearing her, the onmitsu jumped onto the wall and propelled her body forward; sailing over the man and caught him off guard when she held her own katana to his neck, "Drop the katana and tell your men to back off if you value your life."

"Hmph. My men has their own wills, I do not control them, their instincts do." He told her, smirking over his shoulder, nearly trimming his nose. "They kill at their own free will…"

"You sick son of a bitch!" Misao said with disgust, nausea washing from her stomach.

Before her mind had process the action, a sword dug through the flesh of her abdomen from behind and twisted so that it sent out a cry of pain. Her sword clattered to the ground as she was knocked to the floor with a punch on her face.

Was this the end of her?

* * *

The saltiness of the sea… he was getting close… metal vibrations… "You son of a bitch!"

MISAO!

Aoshi halted at the front gate, where numerous bodies were scattered. Pools of dry redness and chunks of human body parts were everywhere.

The coppery smell reached his nose and a drip of liquid fell onto his face. Blood… murderer… death… gattling gun… Hannya… Shikijou… Hyottoko… Beshimi…

An ear-piercing scream broke his chain of thoughts… MISAO!

Aoshi sped towards the sound and sought out the danger target, which happened to be standing right above her…

So much blood… her blood… the sweet scent of wilting blossoms reached his nose as he charged at the man, whose sword was lowering dangerously closer to come in contact with Misao's broken body.

He has to make it… if he doesn't… he fails… everyone… everything… every reason… Misao… His hand clenched tighter on the clothed hilt.

"MISAO!"

* * *

Drop.

Drip.

Was it raining again? The red blood must have tainted the river…

Drop.

So much blood spilled… why had she decided to become Okashira again?

Drip. Drop.

Aoshi… she heard him… he called for her… but at a price…

Drip. Drop.

So much blood… was she alive? Was Aoshi hurt? … Why does she care?

Drip. Drop.

Because… she still has this pit in her stomach… something bad had happened… to her Aoshi-sama…

And what the hell was that sharp— Misao gasped as she sat up, the white boiling pain at her midsection pulling her out of her unconsciousness. Something cold pricked her scorching skin and sweat rolled off her body as the temperature increase.

Her vision was blurred as hot wet tears filled her eyes. She tried to hit whatever was causing this unbearable pain to her; tried to throw her arms in front of her body. But… Something was restraining her…

"**AHHHHHHHH!"** the scream erupted from her as she felt something dig into her skin; the tears fell from her eyes as she threw her head back.

"Restrain her! Or else the wound would become wider than necessary! I had thought that the anesthetic would wear off later…" Such an old voice.

The hold on her became desperately tighter; soothing words came to her ears. "Shh… I'm here… I'm sorry…" the voice… so familiar…

"Ah… ah… **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**" The pain… was someone digging their claws into her and ripping her piece by piece!

"Can't she possibly keep quiet? Her tremors might cause the damage of blood loss in the vital organ!" the old man scolded seriously. Something cold had dug into her skin…

"**AHHH**—!" Misao was silenced when something warm covered her mouth. It was dry… and something wet brushed against. And she knew no more as the lack of oxygen consumed her lungs.

* * *

"I can't believe that she passed out when he kissed her!"

"I can't believe that Aoshi would even _KISS_ Misao!"

"Hm… they did have this mutual love between them…"

"And they could have been doing things that we didn't know of…"

Aoshi nearly rolled his eyes at the other women of the Aoiya as they walked outside the halls towards their bedrooms, whispering to each other in scheming voices… wonder what they'll be cooking up this time… most likely nothing nice…

It had been almost five hours since the mission, which turned out quite successful… after he nearly took every life there in blind rage and hate. The blood spilled in satisfactory until he heard a weak call of his name from the lips of the fallen Okashira. Only then, he was brought out of his killing mode and rushed to sweep her into his arms and ran back to the Aoiya through the back forests. Aoshi quickly ordered (more like shouted…) to Shiro and Okon to return home and fetch a doctor, and then took off. Misao had fallen into a state of unconsciousness by the time he had made it halfway back.

During the operation of the deep wound, Aoshi winced in disgust and guilt as Omasu helped the doctor remove the complicated ninja outfit so that he could fix up the wound. It was a large gaping hole in the middle of her stomach and blood crawled all over her body. The wraps around her upper chest had been also stained, but when it needed to be removed, Aoshi disapproved immediately but agreed to the terms of covering her with something light.

However, after the painkiller had worn off, Aoshi's insides churned with even guiltier as her beautiful eyes snapped open with tears of pain. Her screams of agony stabbed his mind as they repeatedly echoed in his head. His hold on her became weak as if the strength had left him as he held her possessively to his chest. Aoshi tried relaxing her painful state with reassuring words, which didn't really helped. When the doctor told him to 'shut her up' for safety purposes, the only think that came to mind was to kiss her, hoping that the pain would fade… which didn't until she had fallen back to unconsciousness for the second time tonight as the doctor stitched her up.

Now… he was sitting cross-legged in her room, on her futon, with her sleeping peacefully on his lap.

Aoshi had drawn the bed towards a wall, so that he could lean back without disturbing her and that he didn't need to sit up stiffly to rest. Omasu and Okon had changed her into a whitetish, purple-diamonded yukata with the belt tied loosely around her lower waist so that it would not bother the stitched wound. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail so that it would keep away from sticking to her neck, which would cause discomfort.

Blinking away some sleep, Aoshi turned his head to stare out to the half opened window. The sun had yet to start to peak out from the top of the trees… so it was not to long before dawn comes.

The young woman groaned and mumbled incoherent things as she wriggled her body, hoping to get a better angle on the futon. Aoshi carefully lifted her around the shoulders and underneath her knees, bringing her closer to him so that she was draped around his body. It used to work when she was five whenever she had a childhood fever…

"Un… Aoshi…

Kill…

So much blood…

Don't go!"

Her head tossed and turned on his shoulder as the nightmare plagued her dreams. He wished to stop it, but he had no control over such things. The only solution to it is to wake her up…

"Kunai…

So dark…

So much blood…

Kill…"

But could he? Should he? Maybe… her words aren't making any sense… Hesitantly, he shook her softly. Such uncertainty… ha, something must've killed him on the inside… where was all his ex-Okashira confidence whenever he goes into battle?

"Mm… no… so much blood… huh?" the girl drowsily awoke, with a few beads of moisture rolling down from her hairline.

"Nightmare." Aoshi grunted, hands dropping to his sides, lying uselessly on the wooden floor.

"Ah… arigatou." she winced as she tried to sit up straight. Aoshi's hands shot out to help her and allowed her to sit in front of him with her back to his chest. Silence hung heavily as either spoke; the slightest peaking of the sun came through the window in a thin gold thread.

* * *

"… Why… did you bring me back?" Misao asked, turning her head to the door of her room, avoiding eye contact.

"Did you not want me to?" he replied with a question, Misao fumed inwardly, oh how she **hated** whenever he does that…!

"Maybe I did…!" she said calmly, almost losing her composure.

"Hn… maybe, if you did… why call out to me?" he stared down at her with penetrating chipped eyes.

"I…," how can she tell him? She wanted the pain alone, she's broken, she's… hurting… because of him… and…

"I… did not want to see anymore of us die, wasting away with our lives." Misao confessed, her hand itching to scratch her wound.

Misao watched, as the steady thread of light grew thicker, felt his regular breathing on her neck, prickling the ends of her hair. "Self-sacrificing for someone else's happiness…" he muttered.

"Hm… I guess you can say that…" what an awkward conversation… well… at least he's talking more.

"But I wouldn't really call it that… I'd say that it was my duty to protect my men with as little sacrifice as possible. It was my responsibility to take them to the battlefield and return them home to their loved ones… not to let them go and perish in the midst of battle. You should understand that Aoshi… you were the Okashira, were you not?" Misao asked without turning around, squirming lightly around in her seat on the wooden floor.

"Aa…" was all he said to her, adjusting his hands on her waist subconsciously.

Suddenly getting comfy with her new position, Misao reclined a bit, leaning back to him without consideration.

"Its funny… to see that I would actually take this so seriously when I'm supposed to be married off and give heirs to the Oniwa… after all, what's good to the Oniwabanshuu with a female leader? Women in society are only for housework, taking care of their husbands and bearing children for the next generation. They're said to be weak and sentimental… well, I guess that's true. Pity… I'm an old maid and loner, like when I was born and raised, might as well die crying as one since no man would give a second thought about me." Misao scoffed, letting out a fake laugh.

Such thoughts… were those what really ran through your mind Misao?

"Hn… on the contrary, some women, such as Makimachi-san was quite the opposite. Your huahua-ue was a strong woman, who dedicated and prided herself to her duties before Makimachi-sama was married to her. She would always put others before herself and would be proud of who she was… I find that you two are more alike that Okina gives you credit for." Aoshi told her carelessly, not knowing why such words were coming out of his mouth.

Was it sympathy? Or was he trying to cheer her up? Either way… it seemed that it had the opposite effect on her, since the girl sitting in between his legs suddenly stiffened.

"…I-I see…" she said lowly.

"I apologize. I had no right to speak to you on such grounds of respect." Aoshi murmured, and lessened his grip on her hips.

"I-… no that's fine. After all, I hoped that everyone would talk to me about his or her problems. Respect doesn't fit in there, only during business, so… feel free to say as you please. … It's just that I…" she trailed off, struggling inwardly.

"I'm sorry for… avoiding you. I was acting childish of what has occurred earlier in the day and I… was trying not to accept the fact of your… decision."

"Aa… I also apologize… for misleading you earlier." Aoshi said, struggling for the correct words. "I … am deemed unworthy of your affections and tainting you is an impossible goal for me."

"Haha… nice one Aoshi." She said, shaking her head dubiously.

"I do not lie and you know that Misao. I have lied to you many times… however, in these terms, there is no need to lie to you." He growled lightly, nearly turning her around to face him until he heard her hiss from the abrupt movement.

"Ah… chikuso…" Misao grimaced when she felt dots of blood staining her bandages.

His dark brows drew together as he gently touched her abdomen and felt the sticky crimson on his fingers. Aoshi bent to his left side to grab the edge of the water basin and the dry bandages, drawing it near him. His hand deftly went to the belt of her yukata and unknotted, then suddenly froze when her hands gripped his.

"What… are you doing?" she whispered, he could almost see her eyes wide with shock.

"Changing your bandages." He nearly replied with casualty… how is it that he could always loosen so around just one girl like her?

"Um… I think I can do it myself. Or call Omasu…" Misao said, fidgeting once more, only to irritate the wound.

"You don't need to disturb others or pain yourself even more." He said, prying her hands off his and pushed down her sleepwear to her hips, where the sleeves pooled. Her chest was bounded and the bandages were coated with crimson.

Unraveling the layers of cloth, he gently squeezed the moisture from the towel with one hand and wiped it with the utmost care against the bleeding stitches. Misao mewed from the stings and clenched her hands on material of her yukata. Finishing it quickly, Aoshi picked up the new bandages and smoothed out the edges as he wrapped it around her.

Misao uncomfortably pulled her yukata and slipped it over her shoulders and tied the knot.

* * *

Exhaling a breath she held, she leaned back tiredly onto the supporting body behind her. "Why is it that you're so … kind to me when I'm injured? Is it pity that you give me?" Misao murmured.

Aoshi leant back to the wall behind him and brought her body with her, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Aoshi looked down at her, and explained. "… I do not understand why I do this. However, I know that I do not do this out of pity, but something… as in protection. Or… responsibility. Sometimes, if I felt that I am to loose you… something triggers, telling me to keep you from death. When I succeed, I feel as if I had won the battle."

"Oh, so I'm a prize now?" she mumbled bitterly, turning her head to face the patterns of the window.

"… No… I suppose not. You must know, … Okashira…"

"Misao… no need for formalities when we're alone." Misao cut in.

"Misao… I meant no disrespect…"

"I know… I'm just… emotional. I try so hard to keep up this… this… mask… like you, but why can't I?"

He gave no response to her question, and inwardly, Misao gave a pitiful laugh. Of course she couldn't. She was not he… no matter how hard she tried. She was weak, as all women were.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, he lifted one of his hands from her waist drew her face to his direction.

"Misao. You need no mask. You are… perfect the way you are and change is not for you." He told her.

"Then… why did you change? And what is it that you seek? Obviously another change… but… that's not all, is it?" Misao asked, eyes dropping.

"… I changed for the change of the era. It was not difficult, however, it seemed that I have changed too much for my and other's benefits. And now, yes, I do seek another change. Something that would hopefully change me back to the way I am. But…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"But…? You don't know where you're headed…right?" Misao whispered.

"…Yes." Aoshi admitted, trailing his hand down to her hand near her waist.

"Then… I can help you. Help you find your way to what you're looking for. Be it redemption, happiness, anything. Even if you don't love me… we can build a friendship, or a bond."

"I do not wish to burden you. It can take weeks, months, even years. I can give you no more than till death…"

"I'll give you eternity, Aoshi-sama." She whispered, burying her face in his chest as his arms tightened around her waist.

The two sat there watching as the sun rose gently and appraisingly over the lush treetops, minds content and hearts at peace…

* * *

:Finis:**

* * *

Note: Alas, this is FINISHED! I've started this fic quite a while ago, around… February, after Valentines Day. I didn't mean for this to drag on and on and on, but… ugh, something made me write it!**

And I know that there's probably millions of fics like this and it gets very unoriginal after a trend. But I wanted to have my own shot at it. So comment and criticism are expected, as are some flames.


End file.
